Body to Body
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P: Santana comes home after a frustrating day at work, not to mention that her monthly visitor is back. Good thing Rachel knows how to make her feel better...


_First time (but not really) posting Pezberry g!p smut. There's nothing wrong with multi-shipping! It usually just means more porn to read, y'know. Also, I finished this in a fucking library where I'm supposed to research about genetic engineering and ethics! I WROTE PORN IN A LIBRARY, GUYS. :D_

**other warnings: (were!peen, dirty talk, mild anal, stripping roleplay, dominant and sexy Rachel, and hot, hot sex. hopefully.) not necessarily in this order, just saying.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Santana sprinted up the steps to her apartment on the third floor, since the fucking elevator wasn't even working. God, everything was frustrating. Work was stressful as shit, and not to mention that her monthly penis was back and it's sort of begging for some action...<p>

All Santana wanted was to go home, collapse on the couch, rub one out and listen to the sound of her girlfriend's voice. Maybe drink an entire bottle of wine too, but that would be pushing it. And she has work again tomorrow.

"I'm hooooome." Santana announced as soon as she walked through the door of their apartment. "Damn baby, something smells good."

Rachel's head peeked from the kitchen, a bright smile lighting up her face, and just like that, half of Santana's burden was gone. "I made lasagne for you!" She walked over with her cute pink apron, a pair of black booty shorts and a long-sleeved NYADA shirt to plant a kiss on Santana's lips. "Vegan though."

"You know I don't mind it." Santana said, peeling off her coat and putting her boots on the rack beside Rachel's pair. "C'mere, let me have some therapy."

Rachel giggled and held out her arms, and Santana immediately sank her face against the crook of her girl's neck. She pressed her body against Rachel's until her back was up against the wall. Her nose nuzzled against the warm smell of Rachel's skin with a sigh. Pliant fingers threaded through her hair, and a groan escaped Santana's weary body.

"Bad day, huh?" Rachel murmured, her breath tickling Santana's ear as she nodded. "Poor baby. I know exactly what you want." Santana perked up at this, and Rachel giggled, her knee nudging against the underside of Santana's testicles. "No, not Fringe reruns. Something better."

Okay, so that was really fucking hot.

"But it will have to wait. Dinner first."

"Fine." Santana huffed, but her cock was no longer dormant, and she couldn't blame it. Fucking Rachel Berry is such a sex goddess...

/

After dinner, Santana rose up to help Rachel with the dishes, but a finger stopped her from entering the kitchen. "Nuh-uh. Wash up, brush your teeth, and go to the guest room."

Now, Santana's dick was half-hard. "Really?"

Rachel smirked, and it looked almost evil. "Mhmm. Now go."

And go, Santana did.

She rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth while she picked out her clothes. She chose a purple dress shirt and a pair of loose slacks. God, she's literally quivering in anticipation. She went to the guest room, and fucking hell. The lights were dimmed, slow RnB streamed through the speakers, and Rachel was already leaning against the pole.

Rachel was wearing a pair of fuck-me heels (trust Santana that she will do just that), a pair of red lingerie, and a smirk that lit Santana on fire.

"Sit." Rachel ordered, and Santana's ass was against the couch in less than a split-second. "What would you like tonight?" Rachel hiked her leg around the pole as she twirled around, her eyes trained on Santana. "A simple dance? Or the deluxe?"

"The deluxe." Santana barked out.

"Ah-ah." Rachel sucked her teeth in disapproval. "What's the magic word?"

"The deluxe, please..." She gritted out. Santana's hand slid against the bulge in her pants and fuck, nothing's even happened yet but hell... The anticipation was killing her. "Rachel..."

"Hands off." Rachel growled, and really, Santana had no choice but to listen. She fisted the fabric of her pants and stared up at Rachel as some distant RnB song made her girlfriend sway to and fro. The way her hips rolled, how her breasts pressed up against the pole... It made Santana's cock twitch in her pants.

"Holy fuck..." Santana gasped when the pole was pressed up against the crack of Rachel's ass through her silk panties. "I want to be that pole, baby."

"I bet." Rachel bent back and looked at Santana upside down. She flipped her hair and ran her hands down the metal pole, as if it was Santana she was touching. Santana growled as she pulled out the dollar bills. After all, it's not a stripper roleplay without the one dollar bills.

Slipping one into the garter of Rachel's panties, Santana's fingertips danced along her stomach while she watched her move. "You're so hot..."

"How much would you pay for a night with me?" Rachel asked, her tits pressing up against either side of the pole, making Santana groan at the sight.

"As much as you want." Santana husked, her fingers tucking another dollar bill between the straps of Rachel's heels. "I can buy you out if I get to keep you."

"Is that so?" Rachel smirked and twirled again, her hips still grinding up against the stripper pole. "What would you want me to do to you? Would you like me to... ride your cock?" She turned around, her back facing Santana, before bending down to display her ass. "Suck you until you blow your load all the way down my throat?" Rachel stuck out her tongue and she dragged it up against the pole. "Would you like that? My tongue licking against the slit of your cock, my hands massaging your balls?"

"Fucking shit. Get down here, now." Santana growled, a scowl was on her face, and a tightness in her pants. "I need to stick my cock inside you."

Rachel smirked and shook her head. "Tonight, you don't get to control me." She shook her hips and watched Santana lick her lips at the sight of her ass shaking and jiggling. Santana clenched her fists and felt precum drip down her length, the silk of her boxers brushing against the sensitive tip of her cock.

Hopping off the low stage, Rachel sauntered over to Santana in slow, seductive steps. Santana looked up at her with pleading eyes—hey, shut up, if Rachel was your girlfriend, you'd do it too—and gulped. "Rae—"

"Shh..." A finger was pressed against her lips as she swayed, rolling her hips in circles, and lowered herself between Santana's legs. Her warm palms rubbed Santana's tense thighs. She was so close to where she needed, her breath hitching when her cock twitched at the hungry look in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel's hand brushed against the outline of Santana's cock in her pants, a low groan escaping her throat. "Fuck, baby." She watched Rachel massage her before flicking the button of her pants open. "Touch my cock."

"Hmmm..." Rachel raised her brow and tugged her pants down along with her boxers to reveal Santana's eight-inch cock, the swollen mushroom head was leaking with her precum, her balls heavy and twitching. "I thought I told you..." She gripped Santana by the base. "...that you don't get to tell me what to do?"

Rachel's fist moved up and down Santana's stiff length, her tits pressed up against her inner thigh. Santana tucked a wad of bills between Rachel's breasts and threw her head back when she squeezed her cock. "Fuck!"

"I barely even started and you're already this desperate?" Rachel giggled in that seductive way that made Santana twitch violently in her fist. "Ooh, you like that?" She lowered her mouth and licked a wet stripe from base to tip. Her tongue pressed Santana's cock against her lower abdomen. "You're such a slut for my mouth, aren't you baby?" Rachel swung her cock back and forth, her nails scratching Santana's flat stomach. "I'll suck you up, all the way down my throat. Maybe if you're a good girl I'll let you fuck my mouth until you fill me up with your jizz." Santana groaned at this. Fucking dirty talk always made her needy and horny for Rachel.

"Suck me." Santana gritted out. "Please Rachel. I fucking need you. I want to—"

"Begging already?" Rachel tsked and rubbed the tip of Santana's cock along the underside of her chin. She shuddered, more precum leaking out of the head to smear against Rachel's skin.

"Y-you can't blame me..." Santana threw her head back and rocked her hips. "You know how I-I get on the first day..."

"Fine, fine." Rachel said, her tone condescending but fuck it, it made Santana hornier. "I'll suck you. But no coming until I say so."

"Whatever—fuck, just—holy shiiiiiit!"

Santana yelped as she watched the length of her cock disappear down Rachel's mouth. The hot wetness that she was plunged in made her upper body thrash. When Rachel remained still, her throat quivering against her sensitive tip, Santana sobbed. She needed more. Fuck, she can't breathe, it was all too good.

"Rae—Rachel, fuck baby, fuck." Santana reached out to grip Rachel's hair but she swatted her hands away. So she gripped the couch, her nails digging into the cushion. Slowly, Rachel pulled her head up, wet, squelching noises coming from her throat. It was fucking hot.

Rachel cupped Santana's balls and tugged them like they were her playthings, and fuck, it felt so nice. Santana let out a deep moan. Rachel's lips latched onto her wet tip to suck out the sperm that was constantly dripping out of her cock. One hand massaged her balls, and her other hand pumped up and down her length. It was many things all at once, and fucking shit.

"I-baby... I'm gonna come." Santana's back arched off the couch and damn it, it felt like Rachel's hands sped up, became rougher, and her mouth sucked her harder and faster. Like, how can she even do that? All at once, fire and flames shot through Santana's spine and she just—

Santana shot her load into Rachel's mouth as her upper body thrashed and squirmed. She tried to keep her eyes open to watch Rachel's throat bob up and down, knowing that she was drinking up her come. That thought set her off again, and shit, her thighs were quivering and her veins felt electric. "Fuck, fuck, Rachel... Get o-off for a sec—ahh!"

Rachel wiped the corner of her mouth and swallowed again with a smirk. "Mmn, tastes good." She licked her lips, her hand still massaging and tugging Santana's testicles. "You came so much and I swallowed it all. I feel it sliding down to my belly..." She rubbed her stomach and Santana whimpered. "Oh, you're getting hard again and I haven't even done anything yet..." Rachel smirked.

"Not my fault." Santana growled. "You really have no idea how hot you are. How beautiful. How you affect me. How you make me feel."

For a brief moment, a tender look flashed through Rachel's chocolate eyes, only to vanish in a second. She stood up and flicked the hook of her bra, tossing it to some distant corner. Then she hooked her thumbs into the garter of her panties and pulled them down. Santana gulped. The sight of her naked girlfriend—save for the heels, those can stay on—always made her cock harden.

"I'm going to ride you now." Rachel said matter-of-factly, which only made Santana shudder in anticipation. She turned around, her back facing Santana, as she bent down and sat on top of her lap. The roundness of Rachel's ass and the sopping wetness her cock was met with was unbelievable. Santana rocked her hips up, the length of her cock rubbing against Rachel's soft and wet pussy lips.

"Oh god..." Santana gripped Rachel's waist and pushed her back and forth against her shaft to spread Rachel's come against her skin. "Move those hips—fuck yeah..."

"Mhmm, you like that?" Rachel jiggled her butt and groaned, Santana's cock hitting her slicked up clit. "I'm gonna ride you like a fucking pony." She growled and in one, swift movement, Santana's cock was drowning in Rachel's soaking pussy. "Oh—mmn!"

Santana gulped and gripped each ass cheek and spread them apart to show Rachel's pink asshole, and her cock sliding in and out, shining because of Rachel's wetness coating her shaft. She moistened her thumb and pressed it against Rachel's puckered hole, before pushing it inside slowly.

"FUCK!" Rachel shrieked, her hips losing their rhythm for a moment as Santana's thumb slid inside her ass. "God, baby... Oh yes, fuck my ass!"

Rachel bounced up and down Santana's lap, her body leaning forward to grip the edge of the stage. "You're so big and you're filling up my holes, baby... Hitting me so deep..."

"Fuck." Santana hissed, her eyes squeezing shut to focus on the sensation and the sound of Rachel's voice. To see her cock sliding in and out of her pussy, and her thumb inside that tight ass would just make her blow her load early, even if she came once already. "Rachel, baby... Don't stop talking. Tell me how you want it."

"I want you hard and fast." Rachel gasped out, her arms were quivering and damn it, Santana wanted to feel more of her, fuck her more, and fill her up with her come to the fucking brim. "I want you to pound your cock inside me, Tana. I want to feel you burst."

Santana wormed her thumb deeper inside Rachel's anus and gasped at her words. Her hips slammed upwards, meeting Rachel's downward strokes. The slapping of their skin, paired with the strangles moans that squeezed through their throats made Santana's orgasm seem so close that she can almost taste it.

"I-I'm close..." Santana's nails dug into the smooth skin of Rachel's hip. She tasted metal in her mouth, probably from clamping her teeth against her lip too hard. Santana yanked her thumb out of her ass and pulled Rachel's back against her chest. Her palms flattened against her tits that bounced along with her thrusts. She bit on the juncture of her neck to get Rachel's attention.

The kiss was sloppy, but the mixed taste of Rachel's spit and Santana's come always turned her on that she felt her jizz spill a bit.

"Oh!" Rachel squealed, Santana's cock thrusting into her womb violently, while her nipples were tweaked and pinched. "Tana! Harder! Slam that thick cock—AH!"

Santana sobbed at every dirty word that came out of Rachel's mouth. She squeezed her tits harder and pinched her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, her lips seeking out Rachel's to swallow up her moans and cries.

"I'm gonna come!" Rachel managed to say against Santana's lips, her arm reaching back to grip Santana's hair. "Baby, come inside me. I want to f-feel you—oooooh!"

That's it. Santana went off the deep end with that low moan and the sharp biting of Rachel's nails against the nape of her neck. She came in a rush, spurt after spurt after spurt of her juices into Rachel's pussy that milked her entire being. "Holy fucking shit, Rachel!" Santana slammed her forehead against Rachel's back while she slowed down to a grind.

Rachel ground her hips, her ass still rubbing up against Santana's lower stomach. She rolled her ass, the small circles causing Santana's cock to twitch inside her dripping wet cunt. "So full..."

"Rae... I-I can't—no more." Santana groaned, her hands gripping Rachel in an attempt to still her movements.

"Yes you can." Rachel smirked as she pulled herself off of Santana, thick globs of their mixed come spilling out of her pink pussy. Santana groaned at the mess, and fucking hell. Her cock hardened again. "See, I told you so."

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me..." Santana sat up and removed her shirt so that it wouldn't get too dirty.

"But you feel better now, don't you?" Rachel teased. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and her lips were swollen. She grabbed a wad of tissues and wiped Santana's lap and her thighs. Rachel straddled Santana again, but this time, there was nothing seductive about it.

This time, they just want to be close to each other.

With Rachel's arms around her neck, and her legs around her waist, Santana rose to her shaky feet and took her to their bedroom. She laid her down slowly, their kisses deep and spine-tingling.

"I love you." Rachel murmured against Santana's pouty lips.

"I know. I love you too."

Rachel smiled and tugged at the hairs on the back of her neck, enough so that the electricity would course through Santana's throbbing body. "Show me how much. Take me."

"Slow. I'll take you slow." Santana promised as she nibbled on Rachel's collarbone. Her lips sought out Rachel's as she bumped the tip of her cock against her clit. She slid inside Rachel's soft pussy and moaned. "You're still so tight, baby... I love it."

"Oh, I know... I can feel your cock." Rachel whimpered. Her arms were wrapped tight around Santana's shoulders as her hips rocked along with Santana's rhythm. "You're so big, that's why... I can never get enough of you."

"God..." Santana was already so close. Rachel's voice was one of her many kinks that set her off more than anything. Seriously. She sped up slightly, only so she could start feeling how Rachel's pussy sucked her cock in further and deeper inside her. "You're s-so beautiful, Rachel. I'm gonna come again..."

"Fuck, Tana... Let me feel you..."

There was a collective gasp, and fucking shit, this orgasm was fucking intense. Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's and just rode out the waves of her and Rachel's orgasm. Her load was drained out of her body and she felt fucking boneless, that she slumped against Rachel's sweaty frame.

"T-that was intense..." Santana mumbled, lifting her hips off of Rachel, only to be stopped by a pair of strong legs wrapping around her waist.

"Nonono..." She whined. "Don't pull out, baby... I want to still feel you. All of you." Rachel sucked on Santana's lower lip and sighed. "Mmmn, that's it."

"I'm gonna die, and it will be your fault..." Santana whimpered. She lifted her upper body and pulled the covers over their heated bodies. "I love you."

"Love you too." Rachel yawned, making a soft noise when Santana rolled them over so that she was now on top. "Now sleep."

Santana yawned and nodded her head, her eyes drooping ever so slightly.

With her arms around Rachel's waist, Santana kissed her shoulder and fell asleep, just like that. Body flush against the girl she fucking loves.

* * *

><p><em>How was it?<em>


End file.
